love's flame
by leothelion98765
Summary: what will romeo do when the love of his life is no longer available
1. The Letter

**Romeo Pov**

I sat alone in the guild, to focused on my thought to pay attention to what was happening around me. It wasn't like I didn't know, Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza was eating cake, Lucy and Levy were talking about Lucy's book and Gajeel was yelling at me to stay away from Wendy -which didn't make sense since she has a boyfriend but i wasn't going to be the one to remind him of that.-

I finally got up and went to check the request board when Mirajane stepped in "Hey Romeo, someone sent you a letter" she handed me a piece of paper which I took and read

" _Dear Mr. . I have been looking to get an apprentice and i feel like your rainbow fire magic would be perfect for the job. if you would like, please meet me at the sakura blossoms in hargeon tomorrow night. - sincerely S p.s don't bring anything or anyone"_

Confused I quickly tucked the letter into the back of my pants which was a mistake cause seconds later it exploded into a cloud of darkness. This caused everyone to look at me and i could have sworn someone was laugh from the empty corner behind me.

I proceed to leave the guild in a hurry, not because I was excited to start training with "S" but because the explosion had destroyed my pants so i was hurrying to get new ones. When I got home I started to pack a month's worth of clothes before crawling into my bed and falling asleep.

The next day I headed to the guild to tell my Dad about the letter and how I was going to be gone for a month or so. "I'm gonna miss you son" He replied while his gaze was fixed on Mirajane who had just had a tray of drinks spilled on herself. As I turned to leave I was stopped by the sight of wendy and her boyfriend Eve Tearm entering the guild. They'd been dating for a 3 years now and yet it's still bothering me.

Today seem off, today wendy seem extra happy. That's when I realized the ring on her finger, Eve wasn't her boyfriend any more, he was her fiance. As the guild celebrated i ran toward the train station my whole world destroyed. I bought a ticket and got on the next train to hargeon.

I took a seat and thought about what my life was going to be like without wendy. This only made me angry so without thinking i punched the nearby window causing it to shatter around my fist. I had to pay to get it repair but none of that mattered now. All that mattered was my training.

 **Guild's Pov**

"I can't believe our little wendy is getting married" Lucy yelled throwing her around around Wendy

"I'm so excited" Mira exclaimed as Natsu and Gray patted Eve on the back

"Gajeel come celebrate" Levy called but Gajeel didn't hear her he was too busy looking at the ripped up piece of paper that he had picked up off the floor.

" _Sincerely S"_ was all that was there but something told him that the Romeo they once knew was not the Romeo that was coming back after his training. He tucked the scrap of paper into his pocket and went to sit down. Finally realizing what the guild was celebrating about. "Drinks on me" he roared but his mind was elsewhere.

As the celebration went on wendy couldn't help but wonder where Romeo was. He should be celebrating with her like a best friend should, However he was nowhere to be found. She had called and told Chelia the news earlier and the rest of blue pegasus had showed up to celebrate with fairy tail.

After the celebration Wendy went over to Macao to see where her friend was. "Romeo left for hargeon earlier today" he replied "but I know he's happy for you."

"Why did he have to leave today" she thought but eve soon came over and pulled her into his embrace causing the thought to leave her head.

"Why don't we go move some of my stuff into your place" Eve asked with that blue pegasus smile he always had. Wendy agreed and waved goodbye to the guild members who were still conscious -the girls- and left with eve

Gajeel had left earlier to figure out who "S" was. After looking through countless folders that levy had kept after they quit the council he was only able to find one person "The Shadow". If "S" was "The Shadow" then he was right to worry. He didn't know where they were but he knew that romeo would be in a lot of danger if he didn't find out soon.

When levy entered the apartment he quickly hid the folder and the scrap of paper, not wanting to worry her. As him and Levy got into bed he couldn't help but wonder. "Why would romeo even meet with someone he didn't know."


	2. Meeting S

**Romeo Pov** I walked through the sakura blossom forest as the sun finished setting. Leaving the world in pitch black. I lit my hand on fire to create some sort of light source. As I neared the middle of the forest the fire on my hand disappeared. "What's wrong with you" I yelled smacking my hand as if it was a flashlight. "Are you really that stupid" a voice boomed from the darkness " However it's nice to know you came." The fire returned to my hand illuminating the man in front of me. "Ar-Are you S" I asked as I looked at him trying to make out what I could although he was covered from head to toe in darkness. "Yes, now hand me that bag on your back" S replied as I removed my bag and handed it to him . He proceed to go through it. He took out the photo of my parent and the necklace wendy gave me a couple years ago (though it meant almost nothing to me now). Before incinerating the rest of the bag "You got a phone" " WHAT THE HELL MAN" I screamed as I hesitantly pulled out my phone. He grabbed it and proceeded to somehow unlock my phone and put his number in. "I told you not to bring anything, so anything that wasn't important got destroyed" He retorted " From now on you don't question any of my ordered understood" I nodded as he hands my phone back to me. He turns and gestures for me to follow him. He walk towards the edge of the forest before he disappears underground pulling me after him. I can't see much of the room we're in but can tell it's about as big as the guild hall. He directs me to a nearby bed "You can sleep there" He boomed. I went over and sat down on the bed "Hey S what should i call you" I asked "and what are you training me to become" I could feel him glaring at me as he flicked on the lights. I could now see the room we were in. there was another bed beside mine (probably his). To the left of us was a bar that slightly resembled Mira's (probably because that the only bar i've ever seen). To the right the wall was lined with various types of bottles and books. In the middle of it all was a training ground that took up most of the room. As I looked around the room it finally clicked what S was or what he was training me to be "YOU'RE AN ASSASSIN" I screamed. scampering to get away from him. He walked to the other side of the room and remove his cloak before turning back to me like my statement didn't even faze him yet somehow I still couldn't see his face. "Look kid, i'm tired and am going to sleep. But i'm not just an assassin, i'm the assassin, I'M THE SHADOW." He stated that like i was supposed to know who that was. I awoke to sunlight being shone into my eyes which was impossible because we were underground. As I sat up I saw a small lacrima hovering about my face covering this corner of the room in light. I looked over to see Shadow still sound asleep. Only this time I had a clear view of his face. His messy blonde hair brushed to the right side of his head. There was a scar over top of his mouth. However what confused me the most was the phantom lord guild mark on his neck with another scar through it. " Kid if you don't stop staring at me…." He spoke as he opening his eyes. He gave me a look that somewhat resembled Gajeel's " You were a member of phantom lord" Romeo stated still confused about how he was going to leave if he needed to run last minute. "First the doors over there behind the bar." Shadow spoke as if he was reading my mind. " and yes I was before fairy tail destroyed us, Just couldn't bring myself to erase the mark." "Why don't you just join a different guild" I asked "that's what Gajeel and Juv..." before I could finished he grabbed and slammed me up against the wall. "NEVER MENTION HIS NAME AGAIN!" His voice boomed as black flames exploded out of his mouth. His face once again being concealed by shadows. A black knife appeared in his hand which he stabbed through the side of my vest pinning me to the wall. He then proceed to walk over to the bar and make breakfast. As I slipped out of my vest I was curious as to why he hated Gajeel but I was to afraid to ask. He seemed to calm down and he passed me a plate of waffles. " so since you destroyed all my clothes I have nothing to wear so… um what should I change into" I gained the courage to ask. "I'll buy you new clothes later today but until then there should be an extra shirt in the drawer over there, clean your dishes in the sink over there" he pointed towards a sink "eat up we have some stuff to go buy" I quickly ate the waffles that he had provided for me then got up and cleaned the dishes from breakfast before heading over to the drawer and pulling out a dress shirt and started doing it up when a picture fell out of the front pocket As I reached down to pick it up I saw an all too familiar face "JUVIA...:"

 **Guild Pov** Gajeel continued to research the shadow. Reading page after page of different reports and the more he read the less he knew about his old guild mate. Many people were confused as to Gajeel's sudden change in personality He now understood why Levy was so stressed after she had done a lot of research. He was almost tempted to ask the bluenette for help but he knew he must keep this a secret. He hadn't even told Juvia yet and this probably concerned her the most. He looked over and saw Juvia fawning over Gray as usual. He returned to his research. As if on cue the water mage started to head toward him. She looked over his shoulder " hey Gajeel-kun, Juvia was wondering if you wanted…" she never finished before her eyes focused on the big bold letter on the top of the page causing her to scream "THE SHADOW, WHY IS GAJEEL-KUN LOOKING FOR HIM" she backed away tears filling her eyes. The whole guild was now looking at them. Gajeel quickly covered her mouth before she could scream again. " THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU" Gajeel roared to the rest of the guild before sitting Juvia across from where he was sitting. "What does Gajeel-kun want with that man" Juvia asked tears forming in her eyes scared to find out the answer "Look romeo received a letter the other day from someone called "S" who I believe to be shadow. I'm trying to figure out where he is before romeo is in any real danger" Gajeel replied. "Well what did the letter say" Juvia asked concern filling her voice. She knew Shadow and she knew Gajeel was right to worry for Romeo. "Don't know most of the letter was missing, all that was left is this" Gajeel answered as he showed her the scrap of paper he had found. She read what little was on it before giving it back and standing up before returning to gray. Gajeel started to pack up his things so he could get ready for his job later. On his way out he stopped by juvia  
"Be careful we're not sure what your ex-boyfriend might be capable of" he reminded her. This however caused Gray to look toward them and place an arm protectively around her. Gajeel left the guild leaving Juvia scared for the little flame mage. 


	3. The Back Story

**Romeo pov**

 _Dear Dad_

 _My trainings has been going very well, so I thought I would write you a letter to catch you up on everything that's happened in the last month. Although I highly doubt shad- "S" will let me send it. I hope everything at the guild is alright and that another enemy hasn't attacked us while I was absent._

" _S" says that my training has been going very well and I should be back at the guild in about a month or so. On the bright side I have gotten a lot stronger and my magic seems to have reached a new point. I think I might be strong enough to take on natsu._

 _So far I have learned_ _ **Fire make**_ _(which only seems to make weapons) and i'm currently working on_ _ **Fire travel**_ _(which will let me teleport using fire). I hope I get the chance to show you when I get back._

 _Love Romeo_

I folded the letter and went to go train when Shadow entered the went straight to the kitchen and started fixing lunch. " You talk to your dad recently" he asked not looking away from the stove.

"Yeah I wrote him a letter but I don't think i'll send it" I answered as I started to throw fire knifes at a training dummy. He turned and started writing something on a piece of paper.

"Here, use this as the return address." he told me. Waving it in my direction " As much as I hate you having contact with other people. Your dad seems important to you"

"Thank you, he really is" I replied as a knife collided with the dummy's head. Shadow remained quiet as he finishes lunch. He put in on two plates before setting them on the bar.

"I was in magnolia the other day" shadow stated " The preparation for your friend Wendy's wedding seem to going really well" with that I blew up the training dummy and went to sit down beside him.

"Sorry about the dummy it's just a touchy subject, you know" I sighed " Having the girl you love marrying someone else" I took a bite out of my lunch.

" I know how you feel" Shadow added " But atleast you get to see the women you love" he twirled a knife between his fingers.

"You mean Juvia don't you" I asked causing him to look at me "I found the picture in your shirt a while ago" He nodded and set the knife down

"I was dating juvia for a couple months before gajeel got in the way" shadow answered "how about you"

'If it wasn't for gajeel I might be the one marrying Wendy" Romeo replied "not one of those Blue Pegasus idiots" we sat there in silence before we both cracked a smile. Finally realising that we did have something in common. Gajeel had screwed up both of our love lives.

" I have to go back to Magnolia next week if you want to come" Shadow asked " you could visit your guild"

"Sure it will be nice to see them again" I stated " but what happened with you and Juvia. What did Gajeel do"

" When I was in phantom lord I took a lot of assassination job with Juvia's brother." He replied "Then on one job I went to throw a knife and missed my target and hitting him instead causing him to die. Gajeel somehow found out and told the whole guild. Juvia was so scared she broke up with me and I was banished from the guild."

"Holy crap" Romeo yelled causing shadow to look towards him "You really did that"

"Yeah, but even after that Gajeel tracked me down and beat the crap out of me." He stated "That's how I got the scar on my neck. It's also why I want you to have contact with your dad. It won't take long for Gajeel it figure out it was me who sent the letter and come looking for you."

"That's why the letter blew up, it was so Gajeel wouldn't realize it was you who sent it" I sighed finishing my lunch and going to get a new dummy to practice on.

"But at least juvia's happy in her new guild with her new boyfriend" Shadow said to nobody in particular "That's all that matter's in the end is that they're happy"

"Yeah i guess you right" I replied my focus going back to my training.

 **Guild Pov**

"I got a letter from romeo" Macao cheered as he entered the guild waving a piece of paper in the air . "It says he's coming for a visit next week"

"Just in time for the wedding" Mira stated her and Erza had been working constantly to make sure wendy's wedding was the best it could be. "I still can't believe we got it finished in such a short time"

Shortly after Wendy and Gajeel entered the guild. Gajeel had agreed to walk wendy down the aisle. When gajeel saw the paper he walked over and took it from Macao. He quickly read it over before shooting Juvia a look of warning. He had a feeling that Romeo wasn't the only one "visiting" as the letter put it.

Wendy had sat down in front of Mira and started talking to her about saturday. Erza had soon joined the conversation. The guild had quieted down recently but with the wedding a few days away they were starting to cheer up again.

Blue pegasus had arrived in magnolia the day before and were currently sitting near the entrance of the guild. They were flirting with almost every girl that came in. Even Eve who Gajeel was about to punch if he didn't stop. Like seriously Wendy was only a couple feet away.

Gajeel had better things to worry about especially if the Shadow was coming with Romeo. Which he highly doubted but wanted to be safe just in case. The week went on and everyone was working on last minute wedding preparation. Gajeel had spent most of the week training only stopping to eat, sleep and punch Eve when he tried to flirt.

Juvia was mentally preparing herself for when Shadow showed up, if he showed up. While Gray couldn't figure out why Juvia was acting so weird, however she kept telling him that he didn't need to worry.

Wendy has started to become nervous for the wedding. While Eve showed no sign of being nervous whatsoever. Even the town of Magnolia was excited for this event. Everyone was cheerful (in their own way) and excited (some more that others) about the events to come

However no one would have believed them if they had been told. That the return of Romeo Conbolt wouldn't just spark old emotions but destroy new ones. The next two days weren't going to be has happy as they were supposed to.


	4. the arrival

**Romeo Pov**

As I walked through the streets of magnolia the streets were currently being decorated for some kind of event. Even the guild seem to be celebrating and based on the crowd of people gathering around the entrance to the guild I could tell it was important. As I pushed through the crowd I was confused to see blue pegasus standing outside taking to the sorcerer weekly reporter jason.

I proceeded inside and even though the guild was full I was meet with silence, everybody was too busy working. I decided to go sit at the bar and speak to mira but instead of a hello i was greeted with ordered and had a crate of dishes shoved into my face. Not wanting to piss off the S-class mage I obeyed.

"Romeo Conbolt" echoed through the guild hall causing everyone to stop and look at Eve " I thought it was you so nice of you to show up for my wedding" I set the crate down and looked at him my head filling with rage. that 's why everyone was in such a hurry was because him and Wendy were getting married tomorrow. He started to walk toward me. I stood tall counting the seconds until he was inch away (46 seconds). In that time the rest of blue pegasus had entered the guild.

I don't remember much of what happened next it all happened so fast. I do remember something snapping inside me and the next thing i knew was the I was bashing Eve's face into the ground. Blood staining my clothes and hands the gasps and looks of fear meant nothing to me all I wanted to do was wreck his "pretty face". I only stopped when I felt a fist hit my face sending my flying across the room. I crashed into the bar i felt my face where I had been hit there was blood on my hand whether it was mine or Eve's was a different problem. I looked up to see Wendy and Chelia healing Eve and Gajeel standing between me and him.

"What do you think you're doing" roar Gajeel he cracked his knuckles as he began walking towards me "we get you're jealous but don't you think you were taking it a bit too far. You think you can just come back after a month of training and just do whatever you want." he got ready to take a swing and I braced myself for the impact. But It never came instead there was a loud crash and what sound like screams

"Nobody Touches The Kid. You Hear Me." a voice boomed


	5. The Fight

**Guild Pov**

Gajeel was sent fly across the room crashing into the remaining blue pegasus members. Juvia started screaming her head off as she hide behind Gray. however nobody care to check on any of them they were too busy staring at the masked figure in front of them. Shadows swirled around his body covering him from head to toe except for his eyes which glowed purple.

"Who the hell do you think you are" roared Natsu as him and most of the guild members took a battle stance

"Don't worry about it" shadow replied he scanned over the guild members his eyes meeting everyone except Juvia's. He raised his hand as if to attack but instead the shadows around him disappeared revealing his true face

" you got some nerve showing your face in here" Gajeel growled as he began to stand up his body covered in iron. He was ready for a fight and shadow was prepared to give him one. " you don't belong here and as far as i'm concerned Romeo if you're gonna training with he you don't either"

"GAJEEL-KUN STOP" Juvia screamed causing everyone to look at her "this is Juvia's fight not yours" with that an all out battle began.

" _ **Water Wipe"**_ Juvia started sending to quick streams of water directly into darkness. However instead of hitting him he disappeared and the water splattered onto the ground.

" _ **Shadow tornado"**_ Shadow retorted as he reappeared behind juvia slamming his hands into the ground causing a mini tornado to appear picking up most of the guild members and scattering them around the guild. When it disappeared Juvia, Shadow and Romeo where the only people left standing.

The battle raged on none of Shadow's attacks hitting Juvia and vice versa. This left the guild a very damp place. The battle only ended when Juvia managed to capture Shadow in a **Water Lock** _ **.**_ the stared back at each other their eyes having a mini war themselves. " Juvia will never love you Shadow" Juvia added at this point most of the guild was watching in anticipation of what might happen next.

"Who you trying to convince me or you" Shadow asked leaving to room in silence even Juvia couldn't answer.

 **Romeo Pov**

I looked around at the shocked faces of the guild not only did they not know who this man was but know they find out he was juvia's ex-boyfriend. The tension between juvia and shadow was intense juvia stared shadow down as she lowered him to the ground. Without a word shadow disappeared into… well… the shadows.

Nobody knew what to do some started fixing the place, some checked on eve but most just stood still there eyes moving from me to juvia back to me. The look in there eyes was the look of betrayal, who it was for me or juvia? Was a different question. "Juvia look…" I started

" Don't talk to me romeo-kun" Juvia stated before running off in the other direction gray close behind her. I sighed before heading toward the nearest exit. Not wanting to have to explain my actions to other people when I couldn't even explain what happened to myself. I reached toward the door to leave when gajeel grabbed me and slammed me up against the wall.

" You have some nerve doing that to Juvia and Wendy" Gajeel roared anger filling his crimson eyes. " you had no right to bring him here" i waited for him to hit me but the fist never came he just held me there showing no sign of letting me go any time soon. His grip tightening around the collar of my shirt. Nobody in the guild should any sign of helping me and after today's events I wouldn't blame them. I struggled to get free but he slammed his fist into my gut.

"Agggghhh" I groaned falling limb against the wall. "That's it **fire make** " a flaming knife formed in my hand which I proceeded to drive though Gajeel's upper bicep. Blood dripped onto the floor as gajeel dropped me.

"You little….: gajeel started but i was already heading for the door. Fearing for my life i sprinted towards my hotel. Hopefully nobody would find me there. I entered the room a few minutes later locking the door behind me. I took at look in the mirror looking at my blood covered body. I decided i needed a shower i took off my shirt and headed toward the bathroom when there was a knock at the door…


	6. writers note

**okay I wanted to thank you for reading and hope your enjoying,**

 **however I am a busy guy and may not be able to update as much as you'd like**

 **but i will try and get chapters out as fast as possible though it may only be once every 2 weeks.**

 ***side note***

 **if you have anything you'd like to see in the story don't be afraid to ask**


End file.
